


With Arms Wide Open

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just your regular 16 year old junior. He's got the looks, the car, and the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bomb

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to With Arms Wide Open and I thought about writing this. Please tell me what you think.

Dean Winchester is just your normal 16 year old guy. He's got the looks, the car, the girl, and loads of friends. He's got short dirty blonde hair, amazingly beautiful green eyes, and the most perfect life. 

 

Until he didn't. 

 

Dean had been dating Lisa for a while now, a little over a year. They got into a huge argument about Dean always being with his best friend Castiel. Lisa could have sworn that Dean and Cas were hooking up behind her back, which wouldn't have been a problem to Dean since he had the world's hugest crush on his best friend. 

You see, Lisa was beautiful. She had beautiful curly brown hair, brown eyes that glowed when she was content, tanned skin, overall she was just beautiful. Dean knew that. He made sure she knew that as well. When ever they made love he always told her how amazing and beautiful and smart she was. That may be where our story begins. 

 

Dean had confessed his feelings towards Cas to Lisa, since he didn't want to lie to her. He explained that he loved her, he just wasn't in love with her. He told her that he didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want to step out of their relationship since he saw what his parents went through when John had stepped out on Mary and came back with another son. He didn't want a rocky relationship like that. 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a Saturday when he and Cas got together. They had talked about it and Dean and Lisa had been broken up for about two and a half months now. And this is when our story goes south. 

 

"Hello" Dean answers his ringing phone.   
"Dean, we need to talk. Can I come over?"   
"Lisa, is everything OK?"  
"Yeah I just need to talk to you"  
"Yeah. Come on over"

It took 15 minutes for Lisa to come by. There was a knock at the door. Cas had answered and told Lisa that Dean would be right down. 

"Hey Lis. What's wrong?" Dean asked Lisa as he saw she was crying. 

"Um I'm not sure how to say this, but I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday. It's yours. I'm not aborting it. I want this baby. I'm not saying this to get you back" and that is exactly what Dean had thought. "I just thought you would want to know. Take a few days and call me when you're mind is clear." With that, she left. Leaving Dean and Cas both in shock. 

Dean was having a kid. He wasn't sure how to process this information. How would he tell his parents? Would he even tell them? Obviously he had too. Especially when Lisa came by looking like she swallowed a watermelon. But how was he going to do it?


	2. Accepting it

"Dean, are you alright love?" Cas asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean couldn't even shut the door he was so shocked. How could he take care of a kid? He only worked three days a week at the garage. Would he have to quit school? How was he supposed to be a role model to Sammy and Adam if he got his ex pregnant. 

 

What about Cas? Would he want to stay with Dean knowing he would be a dad? How would he even approach his parents on the subject? His dad always told him to use protection. And he did, most times. 

 

OK. One step at a time. 

 

"Uh... Yeah. I think so." Dean gave Cas a small smile. 

 

"Dean, honey, was that Lisa? I thought you guys didn't talk anymo-"  
"She's pregnant" Dean cut his mom off mid sentence. 

"I'm sorry, what?" his mother asked.   
"Lisa is pregnant. It's mine. She found out yesterday. Mom I-I don't know what to do. I- please don't hate me."

"Oh sweetie, I could never hate you. Come on. Let's go tell your father. 

 

 

 

 

"DO WHAT?" John yelled. "Dean Morgan Winchester! How could you be so stupid. You can't take care of a kid. I'm not raising it. No. I'm already raising three. You have two choices. Either give up your rights, or pick up extra shifts."  
"yes sir." Dean looked at his dad with tears in his eyes.   
"Dean, I'm not mad. Dissapointed yes, but not mad. It'll all be OK. We'll figure something out."  
"thanks dad. I'll work extra to get a crib and clothes and everything."

 

 

 

Dean had some growing up to do.


End file.
